1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cultivating tools, and more particularly to hand tools for harvesting plants.
2. Background Information
Weeds are a never-ending problem found everywhere. Traditional methods of removing weeds involves millions of man hours annually.
Weed and plant harvesting devices are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,385 to Meredich shows a garden tool. The Meredich device has spaced parallel and perpendicular blades for digging and breaking apart the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,359 to Franz et al. shows a weed digging tool having a blade with a v-shaped notch which is inserted into the ground and lifted upwards so that the weed is pulled out roots and all from the ground. Like many weed pullers, this device uses leverage to extract a weed by lifting it.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,655 to Armstrong shows a weed puller. The Armstrong device straps onto a wearer""s shoe and contains a v-shaped blade which is inserted into the ground and tilted upwards so that the weed is lifted up roots and all.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,747 to Brandeberry shows a weeding tool for grasping weeds and pulling them out by the roots.
And finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,459 to Beardsley shows a weeding tool for insertion in the ground and prying upwards thereby pulling up the weed by its roots.
What is needed is plant harvesting device having a harvesting means used to cut and remove vegetation without pulling the vegetation out by its roots. Such a device would preferably cut vegetation off at or near the surface of the ground, and have the ability to accumulate a quantity of cut plants for eventual collection. The device should preferably have a variable angle of attack, so that the device may slid along the ground and strike the stems of plants near the ground, cutting them off.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention is a plant harvesting device. In a first embodiment, the device has an elongated handle which attaches to a harvesting means. This harvesting means has a plurality of elongated, generally curved guide means arranged in side by side configuration. Generally between at least two adjacent guide means is located at least one cutting means for cutting and harvesting vegetation. It is preferred that the harvesting means further comprises a harvesting tray for holding harvested vegetation until the user dumps said harvested vegetation from said tray.
In another embodiment, the device is a fork having a handle and a plurality of widely spaced prongs. A blade attachment means, for attaching at least one blade, adjustably attaches to the fork, preferably extending between at least two of the prongs. At least one blade connects to this blade attachment mean.
In another embodiment, the device is an attachment for a standard pitchfork. The device being comprised of two main pieces, a top bar and a bottom bar, which includes the pusher, collector, and clamping piece. The bottom bar has affixed to it the required number of cutting means as well as the fastening devices. The top bar is formed with a 90 degree angle iron to both clamp the unit together and to provide the pushing, collecting and snapping effect (as weed bends back it hits the top angle iron and tends to snap). It also has a little weight which adds energy to the thrust. The bottom bar, which is comprised of the bar and cutting sections, is clamped to the fork on the tines. It is positioned at the bend to allow the sharpened sections to protrude in a downward fashion. The angle of attack can be determined by the operator, by moving the handle up or down. This device cuts off plants in one thrust and is particularly useful for harvesting beans. The bean plants are snapped off by the thrust. The cutting edge of the sections must be against the tines of the fork and the plant can be captured from the sharp edge of the section as well as in the crotch between the sections. The device is used to harvest vegetation and does so by the forward thrusting of the pitchfork. The tines of the pitchfork slide along the ground and the points of the times do not dig into the ground. By rocking the pitchfork up and down the angle of attack of the pitchfork tines is adjusted so that they scoot along the ground rather than dig in. The triangular blades can be moved backward and forward to achieve the right angle for the particular job. The tines of the pitchfork slide along the ground, plants are captured by the triangular blades of the cutters. The plants are captured at ground level. As this device is thrust forward, a mat of harvested plants accumulates and builds up on the angle iron. Periodically the stack of plants which builds up on the angle iron is removed to clear the device.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.